Ghost Festival
by wind scarlett
Summary: Karcis yang didapat dan kesempatan bersenang-senang dalam Festival Hantu ternyata membawa bencana yang jauh lebih besar. Kemunculan cinta sejati, kemunculan alien, dan dua agen berbaju hitam! Law/Margaret dan Luffy/Hancock. Two shots. T untuk kata-kata kasar dan kekerasan.


**Catatan: **ide bikin one shot ini muncul sewaktu ngobrol bareng Rexyrajak di wassup, ngobrolin Trafalgar Law yang semakin keren. Mungkin telat ngomongnya, tapi selain fans berat LuHan juga menjadi penggemar Law/Margaret—kalau tertarik baca Law/Mar, kalian bisa cek fandom English, ada kok beberapa fic tentang mereka yang sempet ditulis sewaktu iseng. Berhubung ini bulan Oktober dan mendekati Halloween, tidak ada salahnya bikin roman dengan sedikit _science-fic/comedy/random_. Okelah, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur, ya~!

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

**Peringatan**: AU, high school fic, kata-kata kasar, adegan kekerasan

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Ghost Festival**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas 1-2, SMA East Blue di daerah Grand Line, One Piece yang semula dipenuhi oleh kericuhan dan obrolan tidak penting di pagi hari mendadak hening saat sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah dan tubuh yang amat sangat memesona masuk melalui pintu, lantas berhenti di hadapan Monkey D. Luffy yang sibuk mengorek-orek lubang hidungnya. Semua siswa dan siswi di kelas itu serentak menahan napas melihat kedatangan Boa Hancock, senior mereka yang kini berada di tingkat tiga sekaligus artis muda yang membintangi beberapa film dan iklan baru-baru ini ke kelas mereka. Pesona Hancock memang sangat kuat, apalagi jika dilihat dari dekat. Beberapa para murid pria bahkan sudah menjadi batu saking terpesonanya, dan banyak murid wanita mimisan.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tidak suka kau datang ke kelasku." Luffy masih saja mengorek isi hidungnya, lantas mementalkan apa yang ia dapat sesuka hati ke sembarang arah. Bagaimana keduanya bisa berpacaran—bahkan bertunangan seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Buggy si badut penggosip dari kelas dua—masih menjadi misteri yang belum dapat dipecahkan. "Aku menolak kalau kita menikah setelah kau lulus SMA nanti."

"Bu-bukan begitu, Luffy…" Hancock menyerahkan dua karcis berwarna hitam mengkilap dengan susah-payah. Wajah cantiknya merona merah, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut-imut. "Hmm, aku memiliki karcis rumah hantu dan berbagai atraksi menarik yang kudapat dari Sonia. Kalau kau mau, dan sempat… mau 'kan kita pergi berdua akhir pekan nanti?"

"Tidak mau, ah! Kemarin sewaktu menonton di bioskop kau menciumiku berkali-kali!" Luffy menolak dengan wajah enggan, seolah-olah dicium oleh Hancock adalah salah satu yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. "Aku 'kan jadi susah makan daging kalau begitu!"

_EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?_

Semua orang yang mendengar pernyataan Luffy langsung syok mendengar hal itu. _Masak sih Luffy lebih mementingkan daging ketimbang ciuman Hancock-sama yang sangat berharga? Apa isi otaknya sudah lumutan? Tunggu, apa bocah itu sungguh punya otak? _

"La-lain kali aku tidak akan menciummu ketika kamu makan." Hancock berkata perlahan-lahan, kedua jarinya sibuk meremas-remas pinggir roknya yang pendek. Menghadapi Luffy memang jauh lebih sulit ketimbang menghadapi kamera dan segala tuntutan ujian bagi si cantik Hancock. "Bagaimana, mau, ya?"

"Hmmm…" Luffy menimbang-nimbang. "Hmmm…"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu banyak makanan, dan sepulangnya dari rumah hantu, kita makan bersama di Restoran Baratie." Hancock dengan cepat menambahkan. Ia tahu kelemahan Luffy dan tidak akan melewatkan hal itu. "Jadi kau mau pergi, 'kan?"

"Uhmm, kalau begitu boleh, deh!" Luffy mengangguk-angguk dengan cengiran lebar. "Aku mau!"

_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ?_

Para siswa maupun siswi benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di hadapan mereka. _Mengapa gadis secantik Hancock perlu menyuap bocah pembuat masalah yang tingkahnya tidak jelas itu? Bukankah banyak sekali pria yang rela menjual jiwa dan tubuhnya hanya demi berdekatan dengan Hancock? Dunia memang kejam dan penuh dengan air mata!_

Dari sudut kelas, seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek sebahu terus memperhatikan kedua kekasih itu lekat-lekat dengan pandangan penuh dengan kekaguman. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan murid yang tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Luffy dan percintaan pemuda itu dengan Hancock-_sama_, ia tahu semuanya.

Margaret—nama gadis itu—adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak murid SMP Putri Kuja yang melanjutkan ke SMA East Blue. Sewaktu terjadi penculikan terhadap Hancock dua tahun lalu, Luffy selaku ketua OSIS SMP Straw Hats, sekalipun tidak mengenal Hancock, telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan menolong gadis itu tanpa ragu. Berita itu memang disembunyikan rapat-rapat dari media, tapi kebanyakan murid Kuja dan Straw Hats mengetahui hal itu. Yah, sejak saat itu Hancock rela pindah sekolah demi bertemu dengan penyelamatnya, bahkan pindah rumah ke sebelah rumah Luffy.

_Cinta yang datang tiba-tiba bagaikan badai_, pikir Margaret dengan sendu. Hancock-_sama_, mantan ketua OSIS sekaligus Ketua Asrama Kuja tempat ia tinggal sampai sekarang telah merasakan cinta yang dahsyat dan menggebu-gebu bagaikan badai, tidak memedulikan apapun agar dapat bersama orang yang ia cintai. _Cinta yang datang tiba-tiba bagaikan badai…_

Margaret pun berharap suatu saat akan ada seorang pemuda tidak dikenal yang menyelamatkannya, lalu saling jatuh cinta. Ia berharap akan menjalani kehidupan cinta yang penuh mawar, manis bagaikan gulali. _Tidak perlu tinggi maupun tampan, yang penting baik hati dan setia kawan_, tambahnya lagi sambil melirik Luffy yang kini asyik mencontek pekerjaan rumah sahabatnya, Coby. _Andai saja ia bertemu dengan pria semanis Luffy…_

"Margaret, bisa bantu aku?"

Alvida menepuk pundak Margaret cukup keras, mengagetkan teman sebangku yang sedang melamun itu. Margaret pun mengangguk pelan, mendengarkan.

"Akhir pekan nanti aku harus menolong Buggy yang baru saja pindah rumah, padahal aku sudah berjanji kepada temanku untuk membantunya berjualan gulali di _Ghost Festival_. Kau tahu _Ghost Festival_ 'kan? Itu tuh, festival tahunan yang diselenggarakan warga East Blue selama seminggu di minggu keempat Oktober. Festival dengan tema hantu-hantuan, begitu. Masalahnya, aku 'kan tidak bisa membelah tubuhku jadi dua, jadi, kau mau, ya, membantuku berjualan gulali?"

"Alvida, maaf, tapi akhir pekan aku harus—"

"Sudahlah, hanya membantu berjualan sampai setengah hari, kok! Lagipula dari siang sampai malam kau bebas memilih atraksi apa saja, gratis!" Alvida seenaknya menyuruh Margaret menggantikan tugasnya. Ia memang terkenal suka seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh orang lain. "Uang kerja sambilannya untukmu, deh!"

"Seenaknya saja kau menyuruh Margaret menggantikanmu!" Enishida membela Margaret. Kasihan juga ia melihat Margaret terus dimanfaatkan si gendut Alvida yang seenaknya. "Kapan Buggy pindahan? Bukannya dia tinggal di belakang sekolah?"

"Sudahlah, jangan ikut campur! Nah, Margaret, kau mau membantuku, 'kan?" Alvida kembali bertanya dengan pandangan mata yang kian menusuk. "Siapa wanita yang paling cantik di seluruh SMA?"

Margaret hampir saja keceplosan menyebut nama Hancock, tapi kedua matanya dengan cepat menangkap salah satu gada yang dibawa-bawa Alvida untuk kegiatan klub angkat besi. Tidak lucu kalau kepalanya pecah sebelum lulus sekolah. "Yahhh…"

"Kau mau 'kan membantu temanmu yang paling cantik ini?" Alvida kembali bertanya, mendelik pongah ke arah Enishida yang membela Margaret. "Kau mau, 'kan?"

Kalau ditanya dan _dipepet_ sedemikian rupa, Margaret tidak mampu menolak. Biarlah, menjahit gaun pesanan Sweetpea dan Ran bisa dikerjakan di lain hari. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa perintah Alvida yang seenaknya akan membimbingnya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang kelak akan membawanya dalam kehidupan penuh mawar, _mungkin_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Alvida, _Ghost Festival_—Festival Hantu—yang diselenggarakan oleh semua warga East Blue selama tujuh hari berturut-turut itu sangat menarik. Mengambil tempat di kawasan pertokoan East Blue yang ramai, _Ghost Festival_ memiliki tema hantu dan hal-hal mistis yang mengerikan. Sepanjang jalan dipenuhi oleh lampu berbentuk labu besar berukir ala _jack-o lantern_, si labu simbol _Halloween_. Pepohonan dihiasi oleh cairan berlendir dengan warna hijau kental, sementara di beberapa sudut tempat terdapat pancuran yang berwarna semerah darah. Beberapa orang mengenakan kostum mumi atau _zombie_, mayat hidup, lalu membagikan selebaran acara-acara tertentu.

Setiap stan dan toko di sana pun ditata dengan tema hantu, bahkan ada juga beberapa barang yang khusus dibuat demi merayakan festival itu. Toko alat tulis menyediakan rautan berbentuk kepala terpenggal, pensil berwarna hijau yang bisa berpendar dalam gelap, dan buku yang dipenuhi oleh noda darah. Toko makanan menyediakan menu menarik dengan bentuk potongan-potongan tubuh manusia yang dimakan dengan cara ditusuk, ataupun _takoyaki—_kue khas Jepang dengan bentuk bulat dan isi daging—dengan saus darah hewan asli.

Para penjual dan pelayan pun menggunakan kostum hantu tanpa kecuali, termasuk Margaret yang terpaksa harus mengenakan kostum bikini berbentuk kucing dengan corak loreng-loreng yang seksi, lengkap dengan buntutnya.

"Kita hanya menjual gulali, kenapa kostumnya harus seminim ini?" Margaret bertanya malu-malu kepada si pemilik toko, Nenek Kokoro. Ia tidak biasa mengenakan kostum semacam itu, apalagi baik bentuk dan coraknya sangat membuatnya risih. Beberapa pria yang sedari tadi membeli gulali bahkan sempat menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum. "Aku jadi tidak enak…"

"Tidak salah memamerkan bentuk tubuh kita yang indah ini kepada khalayak umum, ngahahaha…" Nenek Kokoro malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, menggoyangkan rambut panjang dan pinggungnya yang penuh lemak. "Tunggu sebentar, ya, aku mau makan siang dulu, ngahahahaha…"

"Ehhh?"

"CUP~!" si nenek melempar kecupan dengan bibirnya yang merah berlipstik. "Sampai nanti, ya~!"

Margaret sangat terkejut ketika ditinggal sendirian di stan gulali, apalagi ia belum bisa membuat gulali berbagai warna dengan bentuk sebagus Nenek Kokoro. Para pengunjung semakin banyak yang datang, melintasi stannya. Margaret hanya bisa memandang mereka semua dengan ekspresi memelas. _Seharusnya ia menjahit gaun, bukannya menghabiskan waktu yang tidak jelas seperti ini._

"Cepat cari si brengsek itu! Ia pasti kabur ke arah sini!" seorang pemuda yang mengenakan topeng berwarna belang-belang dengan banyak tisikan berteriak kesal. "Bangsat, beraninya menantang Kid!"

"Kalau ketemu biar aku dulu yang menghajarnya!" temannya yang mengenakan pakaian ala penyanyi rock dengan tindikan di sekujur tubuh ikut berbicara. Tak lama mereka menghilang dengan cepat, diikuti banyak rekannya yang memiliki kostum serupa.

Margaret hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka dengan takut-takut, lalu memutuskan untuk mengelap pinggir stan yang agak lengket terkena gulali. Waktu terus berjalan, dan berjalan. Margaret mulai bosan, sementara langit sudah semakin gelap. _ Entah kenapa Nenek Kokoro lama sekali kembali…_

"Gulali, ya?" suara berat dengan logat South Blue yang kental terdengar di hadapan Margaret, membuat gadis itu terkejut. Pemuda itu memiliki beberapa tindikan di kedua belah telinganya, penampilannya dengan jins dan kaus berwarna kuning hitam itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang baik, dan terkesan berandalan. Wajahnya pun terlihat dingin dan kaku.

"Iya, ini stan gulali. Apa kau mau membeli satu? Kami memiliki banyak warna, dan bentuknya lucu, seperti kelinci atau kucing dengan saus darah yang rasanya manis dan terbuat dari karamel." Margaret menjelaskan dengan agak grogi. Pembawaan pemuda di depannya membuat hatinya berdebar kencang, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. "Tapi jika—"

_SETTT_

Mendadak tangan kuat yang besar menarik tubuh Margaret, jarak di antara mereka menipis. Margaret kebingungan saat kedua tubuh mereka berhimpitan, apalagi saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Kedua mata pemuda itu sangat gelap, bagaikan kegelapan yang menarik siapapun yang melihatnya. "Apa gulali ini semanis bibirmu?"

"Apa maksud—"

Bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain, menempel dan saling berbagi kehangatan.

Kecupan demi kecupan ringan di ujung bibir yang semakin lama semakin rakus dan menuntut, membakar dan panas. Margaret sama sekali tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, dan juga tidak mengharapkan untuk dicium oleh siapapun. Seluruh tubuhnya memberontak, ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan dan ciuman si berandalan nekad yang seenaknya itu.

"Le… pas…" Semakin Margaret memberontak, justru ia semakin tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari belitan lawannya yang semakin erat. Rasanya jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali dan dapat meledak kapan saja. "Le…pas…"

"Kulihat dia pergi ke arah sini—eh! Apa itu Law?" sayup-sayup terdengar suara beberapa berandalan tadi, seperti tergesa-gesa mencari seseorang. "Lihat, pakaiannya sama—"

"Le… pass…"

"Tidak mungkin si bajingan itu bercumbu di tempat umum, bodoh! Ke mana matamu!" temannya menyahut dengan nada malu-malu, lalu langkah mereka terdengar kembali menjauh.

Margaret tidak tahu berapa lama ia dicium, tapi dadanya terasa sangat sesak, dan jantungnya berdegup semakin menggila. Dan… dan entah sejak kapan setiap ciuman pemuda itu terasa sangat melenakan, dan… _ini gila_, desis Margaret dalam hati. _Kenapa aku mulai menikmati ciuman-ciumannya?_

Mendadak sebuah ingatan lama yang lama terpendam muncul kembali di dalam otak Margaret. Waktu itu ibu dan neneknya mengatakan agar ia menjauhi para pemuda berandalan. Pemuda berandalan memang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, tapi mereka berbahaya, dan hanya akan membuat gadis lugu semacam dia menderita.

"_Margaret sayang, ingat, jangan sekali-kali berdekatan dengan pemuda berandalan. Mereka memang memesona, dan sangat menarik tapi mereka memiliki virus berbahaya yang dapat merusak masa depanmu."_

"_Betul, pokoknya sedapat mungkin jauhi para berandalan itu."_

_Ia harus menjauhi pemuda berandalan, sekalipun sosoknya sangat menarik dan ciumannya sangat menakjubkan dan membuat tubuhnya melayang sampai ke bulan. Mereka dapat merusak masa depannya. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?_

_SETTT_

Tanpa ia sadari, pemuda itu menarik dirinya dari sisi Margaret, lalu tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa terbaca. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, _musume neko_."

Margaret masih saja tertegun saat pemuda berandalan tidak dikenal yang seenaknya memanggilnya _musume neko_—kucing centil—membaur di antara pengunjung, lantas menghilang. Ya, menghilang begitu saja tanpa berkata atau menjelaskan apapun.

_OH? APA YANG BARU SAJA TERJADI? _

Margaret dengan spontan memegang mulutnya, lalu secepat kilat ia mencoba menghapus bekas-bekas ciuman yang sempat ditinggalkan pemuda tadi di atas bibirnya.

_APA YANG BARU SAJA TERJADI?_

Ia jatuh terduduk lemas, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. _Apa tadi? Kenapa mendadak muncul seorang pemuda yang menciumnya? Lalu kenapa kabur tanpa mengatakan apapun? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Nenek Kokoro pun ikut-ikutan, mendadak muncul di hadapan Margaret dengan membawa cucu perempuannya, banyak sekali bungkusan di tangan mereka. "Maaf, ya. Setelah makan siang mendadak cucuku yang manis ini datang dan minta diantar, jadi lumayan lama keliling dulu. Kenapa wajahmu bisa semerah itu~?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah gelap, namun festival justru semakin ramai. Berbagai pengunjung mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi jalan, termasuk Hancock dan Luffy. Rupanya mereka benar-benar datang berdua, mengenakan pakaian yang sama-sama berwarna merah pula. Bersama-sama mereka bermain di berbagai stan, dan mendapatkan banyak hadiah. Luffy memenangkan lomba menusuk mata mayat hidup dan mendapat banyak bola mata palsu yang bisa memantul di dinding, sementara Hancock memenangkan lomba menangkap belut di ember. Si cantik itu mengincar hadiah belut lima ekor untuk dipanggang Luffy setibanya di rumah.

"Sial, masa gadis secantik itu pacarnya kurus kering jelek, sih?" beberapa menggumam kesal melihat keakraban Hancock dan Luffy, melihat Hancock dengan penuh nafsu. "Bikin sirik saja!"

"Tunggu, gadis itu cantik sekali!"

"Wah, lihat, lihat? Bukannya dia artis yang sedang naik daun?" banyak gadis-gadis menjerit histeris. "Cepat kita ambil fotonya! Ehhh? Kenapa ada monyet di sampingnya?"

"Pokoknya kalau sampai ada yang mengganggumu biar kuhajar mereka!" Luffy berkata tegas, melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan pandangan serius. Lalu, tanpa diduga-duga ia menggenggam tangan Hancock. Ia memang tidak suka memegang Hancock, tapi kalau tidak dipegang setiap pemuda dan pemudi tidak dikenal sering sekali mengganggu mereka. Hal itu tentu saja, sangat merepotkan.

Wajah Hancock langsung bersemu dadu, lalu tersipu-sipu. "Ah, apapun maumu, Luffy~!"

"Wah, di pojok sana ada lomba melempari mumi dengan serbuk suci!" Luffy berseru dengan senang. Ia sangat suka dengan berbagai makhluk aneh. "Ayo, siapa tahu aku bisa mendapat mumi sebagai piaraan!"

"Iya, aku akan senang sekali memiliki mumi di rumah cinta kita berdua~!" Hancock memulai fantasinya, membayangkan ia dan Luffy hidup bahagia berdua dengan berbagai hewan dan makhluk lucu di rumah yang kecil di atas bukit, lalu beberapa anak kecil dengan wajah menyerupai Luffy memanggilnya _mama_.

"Bukan berarti aku akan menikahimu setelah kau lulus nanti!"

Keduanya terus berjalan saat mereka mendengar pengumuman orang hilang. Beberapa hari sepanjang festival memang banyak juga pengunjung yang hilang, seakan ditelan bumi. Menurut beberapa sumber, polisi dan detektif telah dikerahkan, namun belum juga menampakkan hasil yang memuaskan. Desas-desus mengatakan bahwa para korban telah dijadikan korban ritual penyembahan setan, atau sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan sangat kencang bagaikan membelah malam, menuju East Blue. Penggemudinya seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang, sebatang rokok terselip di bibirnya. Di kursi sebelahnya pria berambut hijau sibuk membuka-buka peta, bahkan membalik peta tersebut dengan susah hati. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian hitam yang biasa dipakai sewaktu pemakaman, ataupun saat-saat duka.

"Rambut hijau sialan, kita telah tersesat selama 3 jam, dan kau masih belum bisa juga menemukan jalan yang kita cari? Dan apa maksudmu dengan terus memutar petanya?" Sanji si pirang berkata, wajah tampannya berkerut kesal. "Aku akan menghajarmu jika kita kehilangan mangsa kali ini!"

"Kau pikir aku sengaja membuat kita tersesat?" Zoro menjawab dengan nada keras, kembali memutar petanya. "Ini bukan peta West Blue! Dan kenapa semua tanda ini kecil dan bentuknya aneh sekali, sih?"

Sanji langsung menggeram frustrasi, lalu membanting setir mobil hitam itu dengan sangat mendadak. "Brengsek kau rambut lumut! Pantas kita terus nyasar sedari sore! Kita tidak pergi ke West Blue!"

"Heh?" Zoro menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah enggan. "Katamu kita ke West Blue?"

"KITA HARUSNYA PERGI KE EAST BLUE! EAST BLUEEE!" Sanji berteriak bagaikan orang kalap, lalu memundurkan mobil dengan gerakan yang sangat ahli, lantas segera masuk ke jalur lain. Mobil mereka kembali mengebut dengan kecepatan kilat, membalap mobil lain dengan cepatnya. Sial benar, mereka telah banyak membuang-buang waktu.

Penyelidikan kali ini sangat berhubungan dengan kasus kehilangan dan peristiwa kedatangan _mereka_ dua tahun lalu. Kalau tidak salah dua tahun lalu tidak sempat jatuh korban berkat pertolongan seorang pemuda tidak dikenal. Tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang sangat berbeda, apalagi dengan ditemukannya beberapa mayat di daerah pembuangan East Blue. Sanji berharap semua belum terlambat. Tidak boleh ada korban jiwa yang jatuh kali ini. Benar, tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang harus merasakan penderitaan yang pernah ia alami.

"Bangsat, kau rambut lu—" Sanji berhenti berteriak. Orang yang ia teriaki malah entah kapan sudah masuk ke alam mimpi. _Bagaimana bisa ia selalu dipasangkan dengan orang tolol ini, sih?_

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, alis keriting?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu gelap dan berbau sangat tidak sedap, beberapa botol-botol berisi alat-alat dan organ vital manusia terdapat di sana, disejejerkan satu persatu hingga menyerupai pertunjukan yang mengerikan. Hati, paru-paru, bola mata, kaki, tangan, lengan, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan bukan hanya organ manusia saja. Masih banyak organ-organ asing yang tidak pernah terdeteksi sebelumnya. Tentakel panjang berwarna hijau, benda berwarna kuning dengan bentuk menyerupai hidung, dan bola mata berukuran luar biasa besar.

Tawa liar yang membahana terdengar, disusul dengan bunyi gaduh yang keras. Sesosok tubuh yang tinggi besar, nyaris mencapai tiga meter masuk ke sana, diikuti oleh beberapa orang, termasuk si pemuda berandalan tadi.

"Trafalgar Law, apa tinggal di bumi selama dua tahun ini telah mengubah akal sehatmu?" tanya si tinggi besar itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya, lantas menendang pemuda yang dimaksud dengan sangat keras. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang mau kau, tapi aku takkan mau menjalankan segala perintahmu lagi." Law berkata dengan susah payah, menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Darah perlahan mengucur dari wajahnya yang membiru.

"Biar aku yang habisi dia, Doflamingo-_sama_." Pemuda lain dengan rambut merah mirip anemon laut menghampiri tubuh Law yang melemah setelah dipukuli habis-habisan. Sudah lama ia memendam dendam kepada sesama rekannya itu, apalagi Law selalu mengalahkannya dalam berbagai riset.

Law mengacungkan jari tengahnya, lalu menatap Doflamingo tanpa rasa takut. "Bunuh saja aku bila itu bisa membuatmu puas."

Donquixote Doflamingo kembali menendang Law tanpa ampun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menarik kepala Law ke arahnya. "Fufffufffu… aku akan sangat puas saat menyaksikan gadis kucing itu dibelah-belah di hadapanmu."

"Ka-kau…" Law berbata-bata, menggeram marah.

"Lanjutkan apa yang telah kita rencanakan atau kau tambah lagi koleksi kepala di kamarmu." Doflamingo menyengir sangat lebar, lalu memperhatikan monitor kecil yang berada di sudut atas ruangan percobaan itu. Dua sosok yang telah ia kenal memasuki pintu masuk, saling menggenggam tangan mereka dengan mesra. Dua sosok yang telah menggagalkan rencananya dulu. Mereka harus membayar, lengkap dengan bunganya.

"Sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri apa yang sudah kumulai dua tahun lalu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yup, lagi niat membuat two-shots. Okelah, kalau ada pendapat, uneg-uneg atau apalah bisa kasih tanpa ragu. Okelah, sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya~!**


End file.
